Words Cut Deeper Than a Knife
by ImaginatorDisney
Summary: "Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't hurt so much if I had never grown to love him. What do I do, Barry?" au.


His room seemed to be the only thing that he could trust to hide him from the world. He listened as the emptiness of the multiple beeping emitted from his cell phone, but he didn't care. The insults would only sink in further, it affecting him even more.

He ran his fingers over the bloody scars on his writs. The new, the old, the healed. It made him happy but also bothered him that his friends never really noticed why she always wore long sleeves.

The bullying started about 6 months ago. Everyone got this app to chat with each other, so Naldo, being his curious and sociable self, decided to check it out. It started about a week after he created her account, mostly because people were jealous that he was talking to Cameron, the hottest guy in school.

He always made he feel better, he was his outlet. He made him forget about the bullies and only pay attention to what he told him. He started dating him after that. They were a cheesy couple, but Naldo loved it. They would kiss in the rain, he would always give him his jacket in the cold, and he would always just tell him that nothing was wrong with being gay.

Naldo enjoyed those refreshing two months, and he was his life. Then, out of no where, Cameron broke up with him. He was crying, and was using the excuse that his dad forced him because he claimed that he was homophobic, and he believed him. He even sympathized him. But then he started bulling him, saying the exact same things they did. That's when he started to cut herself.

Cutting felt like such a huge relief to him. It made him forget something for a while, almost as if cutting his skin cut into his problems. He received insults daily, got bullied often, and couldn't go an hour without getting a mean insult.

He felt the creak of his door open, and she sighed.

"My sister's room is the next on over. Please try to keep quiet, nobody wants to hear you moaning." Naldo was automatically assuming it was one if his sister's one night stands, or grab and go's, as she preferred to call them. That wouldn't be the first time it happened.

He heard a manly chuckle as his door shut. He cheeks flustered in embarrassment as he discovered it was not who he thought it was.

"Why exactly would I be moaning in your sister's room?" He asked, as he heard him sit on his bad. He did not turn to face him, instead, his head just hung down lower.

"Sorry, you know how she is." He muttered, as he looked down at my feet, like my shoes were the most important things in the world.

He laughed again, this time it seemed a little more genuine. He walked up to him, sitting in his knee next to his chair. He quickly pulled up my sleeve, hoping he didn't see anything.

"Where have you been Renaldo?" He asks him, placing his hand in his leg. He had to bite his lip to keep herself from yelling in pain.

"Around. I believe that it's been long enough that the four of us established we weren't going to hang out as much." About 7 months ago, 1 month before the bullying, the four good friends realized that they all had their separate cliques to maintain, and they went their separate ways.

"I never heard about you winning hearts after that." He said, a little concern rising in his voice. Naldo's expression got sadder as he pulls my wrist out from the other boy's hand, causing more pain.

"Maybe because they want nothing to do with me." Naldo said, biting his lip extremely hard to hold back tears.

"Why exactly wouldn't they want one of the most eligible bachelors around?" He asked, looking him in the eyes. And that's when he broke.

"Cause maybe I'm worthless to them, Barry! Maybe I'm too stupid to even be even more to a laughing stock to those people!" He said, as he stood up in anger. As he took in what he said, he sat back down slowly, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Naldo." He said, sternly and gently. He walked in front of him, grabbing his wrists and pulling him up, as pain shot throughout his body. He looked at him in the eye, his eyes filled with love and concern. He was at a loss for words.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened right after we split apart." Barry said. Naldo heistated, but he knew Barry was not going to give up. He grabbed his phone, handed him the app, He bit his lip as he skimmed over some old messages before handing it to Barry. He read it, his face emotionless.

"Barry?" He asked, looking at him. He was still emotionless. His thumb was Scrolling down the screen, reading the messages Nalso received. He put the phone down and walked over to me.

"Naldo." He replied, so much worry lying on his face that it looked like he had a worry line. He seemed hesitant at fist, but He grabbed his hand, and placed it in his, lacing his fingers around the other boys. His hand started tingling, the long lasting crush he had on him not fading away.

"Please, I'm supposed to be emotionless but I don't care. Naldo, I need to know you didn't listen to them. Lie to me, for hell of you need to, but tell me you did not listen to those people!" Barry said, cupping the side of Naldo's face with his free hand, looking him dead in the eye.

Naldo shook him in the head, tears in his eyes. Barry stood there, his body frozen. He knew his best friend could never take this, this was torture. He gave him a small comforting smile as he rubbed his thumb across the other boys cheek.

"To hell with them. Your perfect, Naldo."


End file.
